villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuyou
Kuyou is a major antagonist in the anime/manga series Rosario+Vampire. He is the leader of the Public Safety Commission until his defeat at the hands of Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya and their friends, after which he moves on and becomes a member of Fairy Tale. He is a kitsune, an S-Class species of monster who are amongst one of the most powerful of all Yōkai who live in Japan, and they have even known to be worshipped as divine beings. He is voiced by Shuichi Ikeda in the Japanese version of the anime and Jason Douglas in the English version, the former of whom also voices Masayoshi Shido. Appearance Kuyou is a tall man with long blonde hair and golden eyes. In his human form, he wears the Public Safety Commission uniform. His first monster form is a kitsune who walks on four legs, with four tails and an orange aura. His second and ultimate form walks on two legs and is similar in appearance to his human form, only with white fur, various black markings and a light blue aura Personality Kuyou's defining traits are as follows; misanthropy, hypocrisy, arrogance and delusions of grandeur. He enforces the rules of the Public Safety Commission with a tyrannical and sadistic iron fist, going so far as to state if someone goes against him, they are against the school. He sees nothing wrong with what he and his group do, believing it all to be in the name of peace. While none of the student police force are particularly nice people, Kuyou is without a doubt the worst of them all. Possessed with a strong lust for power and relentless sadism, he is a tremendously cruel individual who takes great satisfaction in the pain of others and thrives on the fear and submission his actions receive. He is extremely confident in his abilities, as shown by his utter shock at Yukari and Ruby hurting him with a combined spell. He also possesses a fearsome temper and will quickly fly into a rage with little provocation, though this is toned down considerably in the anime. He has a deep hatred and distaste for humans, believing they and monsters will always be enemies and that any friendship between the two exists only in fairy tales. However, it is only when Kuyou fights Moka that it's made clear just how completely hypocritical he really is; he calls out humans for lying, cheating, stealing, betraying and hurting other living things without a second thought, as though completely oblivious to the fact that he and his group have done all those same things and more. When Moka calls him on his criminal activities and hypocrisy, he is thoroughly outraged and tells her to shut up, showing that he takes criticism very poorly and that he's got a problem with "injustice" only when it doesn't suit his needs. Kuyou has a deep hatred for Tsukune, born from his defeat at the latter's hands. He does not think highly of Tsukune, believing he's just a weakling who has to hide behind the women around him and is insulted by the very idea of having lost to such a man. When Tsukune overcame his fear of Kuyō and fought him seriously the latter was further enraged and suffered disbelief due to the difference in their powers, he went on to use his full power, bragging he could kill Tsukune and advance ever further, but suffered only further humiliation upon failing to defeat him a second time. During the moment of his second defeat rather than trying to understand how Tsukune defeated him, Kuyo instead just display disbelief at the thought of defeat from Tsukune despite it happening to him twice. Also after his second defeat, he proceeded to brag about the dimension designed to kill them thus showing that he is a sore loser. Despite these faults of Kuyou, in the Rosario Vampire II chapter 67 Extra II, it's been shown that he has some honor towards his fellow monsters if they have his respect as he agreed to look after Kahlua when Miyabi revived her before going into battle against his enemies. He also shown concern towards Hokuto when the latter's hybrid blood deterioration left him completely unconscious and unable to wake up after his fight with Kiria despite being a former human whom he has a deep seated hatred towards. Also during his observation of Alucard's final battle against all of his enemies, Kuyo is shown to have solemn look towards the scenery and left with Kiria to rebuild Fairy Tale despite its tremendous loss which implies that Kuyo decided to learn from his loss against Tsukune rather try to attack the latter and his friends just after the battle in spite of their vulnerable state of just recovering from fighting against Alucard. Powers & Abilities *'Yōko Physiology': As a Yōko, Kuyō possesses the fearsome abilities of his race, with their formidable Yōki, their Kitsunebi (Fox Fire), their tremendous strength and speed and their renowned Battle Form. In the beginning of the series Kuyō possessed only four tails but later on he is seen with an additional fifth tail, meaning his power has greatly increased since Part I. *'Transformation': Like all Yōkai, Kuyō is able to transform into a Human form and revert to normal monster state. Unlike many Yōkai, as a Yōko, he is able to transform into an advanced form, one more powerful than his base-line or Human form. **'Battle Form': As the most feared weapon of the Yōko, this form is specifically optimized for combat and striking fear into the enemy. It is possessed of a significantly hardened and strengthened body, an imposing if somewhat attractive appearance, this form significantly amplifies the Yōko's power. In this form, the Yōko's Yōki is concentrated and boosted to a higher level of power than their base-line form, rendering the Yōko unbeatable to non-high level and non-S-Class monsters. True to its nature, the Battle Form enhances the user's combat abilities, allowing him/her to unleash fearsome blasts of Kitsunebi, move with tremendous speed and agility, withstand powerful attacks with a solid degree of success, and strike with pulverizing, ground-shaking physical force. After his humiliation by Tsukune, he began to train himself and gained a fifth tail. The caused his battle form to change, creating clothing out of fire. He stated that anything that got near him would be burnt. *'Kitsunebi (Fox Fire)': The principle weapon of the Yōko, this body-covering fire serves as Kuyō's primary weapon, which he is able to employ in all of his forms, which is always accompanied by a strong burst of Yōki whenever he uses it. This Yōki-generated fire is incredibly hot, and depending upon how much power Kuyō puts into it, it is capable of seriously burning his opponent, or causing a concussive burst of fiery energy capable of vaporizing bone. He employs this fire attacks in a few distinct ways; as a contact-based attack, where he unleashes the fire at point-blank range, which can easily overpower low-class monsters, a generic fireball attack whose power depends upon what form he is in, and a specialized, full-power, potentially lethal technique. *'Enhanced Strength': As an S-Class monster, Kuyo possesses enhanced physical strength where he was able to counter and block all of Inner Moka's fierce attacks though they were greatly weakened from her injecting blood into Tsukune beforehand. Later on during his fight with Tsukune and Ruby in his dimension, Kuyo sent Ruby flying to a boulder with one powerful punch that knocked her unconscious for some time (though she was probably still recovering from her injuries in her fight with Raika). His ordinary punches were also powerful enough that Tsukune had a hard time defending against them before using his vampire strength despite being able to catch a pillar thrown to him by Gyokuro Shuzen while in his modified human form (though Tsukune's body remembering the sensation of Kuyo's attacks held him back somewhat). *'Enhanced Durability': Kuyō is very durable as he was able to survive from taking dozens of fatal beat down blows from Ginei who was in his monster form and moment later return to the battlefield in his monster form completely ignoring his wound (despite such injuries are capable of taking out a S-class monster in battle) and later on took several kicks delivered to him by the likes of Inner Moka and appeared completely unfazed (albeit Inner Moka's was weakened during the time). He also took an direct explosive punch from Tsukune to the face. That although it causes damage, does nothing more than push him back and later took several fatal attacks delievered to him by Tsukune's first unseal state greviously wounding him, however despite the injuries he was able to return back to the battle in his monster form completely ignoring his wounds. *'Enhanced Stamina': Kuyo's musculature produces fatigue toxins considerably less than the musculature of ordinary humans or yokai, allowing him to stay physically active for longer periods of time. Kuyo first demonstrated this in being able to fight against the entire Newspaper Club by himself which included Ginei, a werewolf, before fighting against Inner Moka alone in rapid succession. Later on Kuyo regained consciousness in an attempt to kill Tsukune and Ruby by setting the dimension they were in on fire while his wounds from his fight with Tsukune were still open and had enough strength to open a portal to escape the dimension. *'Enhanced Speed': During his second fight with Tsukune, Kuyo was able to overwhelm the latter with various rapid attacks before he could react though Ruby did noted that the experience of near death Tsukune had been dealt with from his first fight with Kuyo caused his body to subconsciously slow down. *'Enhanced Agility': Kuyo has some agility where during his second with Tsukune he was able to jump around the floating boulders in his dimension without losing control and even attacked Tsukune and Ruby whilst in mid-air. Kuyo also made several back flips when he was retreating after being struck by Tsukune to a nearby boulder as well. *'Flight': Kuyō is able to fly into the air (anime) when he went to kill Tsukune after when Kurumu and Ruby got Tsukune to safety. *'Great Demonic Aura': Kuyo is able to exert a great amount of yoki that has the same fiery effect of his fox fire during his first fight against the Newspaper Club. After training for a year to become a subdivision leader of Fairy Tale, Kuyo's yoki took the image of a giant yoko in flames that initially unnerved Tsukune. After activating his new battle form, Kuyo's yoki was able to burn through physical objects in short distances. Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Nemesis Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Youkai Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Game Changer Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists